Pulsion ou sentiment ?
by My Idle Hand
Summary: Sheyla. Fin alternative pour l'épisode 8 de la saison 2 Conversion.


**Genre : Sheyla powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
Saison : 2  
Episode : Conversion  
Note : Ecrit entre 4h10 et 4h58 du matin. Et ba on poura dire que j'aurai été inspiré par ce zode, puisque c'est encore une fin altérnative. Rien à voir avec Inoubliable. Je l'ai écrit après avoir vue le très enervant, mais super épisode 10 , puis l'épisode duet (ou encore!!!) et forcément après avoir revue Conversion!**

**Note 2 : Depuis le temps que javais dit que je la posterais cette fic...**

* * *

Pulsion ou sentiment?

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que le Colonel Sheppard était sortie de l'infirmerie et Teyla n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de lui parler.

Malgrés le fait que ses pensées furent tournées vers quelqu'un d'autre, elle rejoignit Ronon pour une séances d'entraînement.  
Au bout d'une heure et demi le score était de 2 points pour Teyla et 5 points pour Ronon.  
Il aida Teyla à se relevez et demanda :

-Ca va?  
-Très bien merci, répondit l'Athosienne à bout de soufflé.  
-Vous êtes sur?  
-Je vous assure que tout va bien!  
-Je vous ai envoyé 5 fois au tapis. Vous n'êtes pas concentrée.  
-En effet, je suis désolée.  
-Je croie qu'on a fini. Si ont allaient dîner?  
-Aller y. Je n'ai pas très faim.  
-Sur?  
-Sur. J'ai envie de prendre un peu l'air.  
-Très bien. A demain alors.

En partant Ronon lança :

-J'espère que vous serez avec moi cette fois!

Teyla aurait voulue le rassurer sur ce point, mais c'était impossible. Depuis quelques jours son esprit était trop occupé.  
Tout en marchant dans les couloirs en direction d'un balcon, qu'elle appréciait pour être la seule a visiter, elle ne pue s'empêcher de repenser à lui.

John. Il lui avait demandé de l'appeler John. Juste avant de... Non il ne fallait pas penser à ça!

Et pourtant, n'était ce pas ce qui occupait ses jours comme ses nuits? Elle avait connu des baisers moins brutaux, mais celui-ci restait graver dans sa mémoire.  
Elle laissa la porte du balcon s'ouvrir pour y découvrir...

-John!

C'est pas vraie! Fallait que je tombe sur lui!

-Teyla vous allee bien?  
-Oui très bien. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je vous laisse.  
-Non rester, vous ne me dérangee pas.

John qui était assis en tailleur le dos collé au mur et le regard plonge dans l'océan, se releva pour être à la hauteur de sa compagne.  
Tous deux étaient appuyés sur le balcon et observaient la nuit en silence.  
Teyla laissa son regard dériver vers son compagnon. C'était impressionnant la vitesse à laquelle son corps avait muté puis était revenue à la normal.

Elle remarqua enfin que John c'était tourné afin de la regarder également. Elle détourna vivement le regard et poussa un soupir.  
De nouveau John s'appuya contre le balcon, alors que Teyla reculait jusqu'au mur. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux et Sheppard décida, après quelques longues minutes, de le rompre sans pour autant se retourner vers la jeune femme.

-Vous m'en voulez. Je veux dire, pour vous ce que j'ai fais... vous embrassez. Vous m'en voulez.  
-Non.

John se retourna.

-Alors c'est quoi le problème?  
-Je n'ai aucun problème Colonel.  
-Rodney est venu me voir 4 fois a l'infirmerie. Je ne vous y est pas vue. Et vous détournee le regard.  
-C'est juste que...  
-...  
-...

Regard pesant de la part de John.

-C'est vraie, c'est à propos de ce qui c'est passe après l'entraînement...  
-Écoutez Teyla. Je vous est blesseé et j'en suis vraiment désolé...  
-Non vous ne m'avez pas blessée

John lui lança un regard, habituellement réservé à McKay, disant : Je suis complètement perdue!  
Teyla poussa un long soupir et laissa sa tête se poser contre le mur, le regard perdue dans les étoiles.

-Ce qui me tue, c'est de ne pas savoir si c'était vos sentiments ou simplement une pulsion bestial liée à votre état.

Son regard croisa celui du Colonel qui l'observait. John pris quelques secondes de réflexion et répondit :

-C'était une pulsion.

Tout d'un coup se fut comme si la cité toute entière était de nouveau plonger dans l'océan. Teyla était anéantie.

-Je voie. Je croie que c'est claire. Je devrais rejoindre mes quartiers. Bonne nuit John.

Teyla se retourna pour sortir, lorsqu'une main saisie son poignet et la força à se retourner. John était extrêmement proche d'elle, mais Teyla eu à peine le temps de réaliser cela que deux lèvres se collèrent aux siennes.

John glissa une main sur la nuque de l'Athosienne et l'autre dans les creux de ses reins, histoire de l'étreindre un peu plus encore. Teyla répondit au baiser. Tout en taquinant la langue du Colonel, elle glissa une mains dans les cheveux de John et l'autre dans son dos. Elle se perdit à penser que ses lèvres avaient un petit goût sucrée extrêmement agréable!

Cette étreinte leur sembla durer une éternité, mais John prit l'initiative de rompre les si agréables contact de leur lèvres.

Teyla, bien que decut que cela s'arrête si vite, ne put ignorer le regard brûlant de l'homme qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras. C'était sans aucun doute le baiser le plus doux qu'elle avait reçus jusqu'ici.

-La c'était mes sentiments. Je t'aime Teyla, avait murmuré son compagnon, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Des cheveux en batailles, deux bras puissant, ce regard vert-noissette. Aucun doute possible, l'homme en face d'elle était totalement remis de sa transformation, c'était du 100 John Sheppard qui l'avait embrassé.  
Elle sourit et répondit dans un souffle :

-Je t'aime aussi John.

L'intéressé lui fit son plus beau sourire et après lui avoir volé un petit baiser, sera Teyla dans ses bras.  
Jamais la nuit n'avait semblée plus belle à l'Athosienne.

* * *

**Fin**

**Decidement, je suis pas douee pour les Sheyla.**


End file.
